walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Doug (Video Game)
:For The Walking Dead (TV Series) character, see Doug (TV Series). Doug is an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. Doug is a likable and non-threatening IT guy. He is incredibly resourceful and extremely logical. When he gets mad he is more likely to do something passive-aggressive than directly confront someone. Characters Revealed Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Doug worked as an IT technician and considered himself to be a geek. He moved to Macon, Georgia two months before the outbreak to live with his uncle. When Carley and her co-workers were attacked by walkers, Doug only managed to save Carley. The two of them joined forces with the survivors in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Doug is first seen in a pharmacy along with the other survivors. Throughout the game, he is assigned to keep a lookout on the street. If spoken to, Doug asks Lee if he wants to take a look outside. Once out there, Lee can choose to go back inside or examine what is around him. When they attempt to retrieve the keys off of Lee's brother, Doug uses his tech skills to program a universal remote from the drugstore office to turn on a set of TVs across the street. This distracts the walkers so Lee can walk outside and retrieve the pharmacy keys from his brother's corpse. When the walkers notice Lee, Doug warns him and they close the gate as the walkers approach. When Lee and Lilly trip the pharmacy alarm, Doug helps Lee and Carley hold up the barricades against the walkers while the other survivors prepare to escape. In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to save either Carley or Doug when the walkers attack the pharmacy. The two get pinned when trying to defend the windows, with Carley attempting to reach for her ammunition and Doug being dragged out of the window. Save Doug (Alive) Carley is out of ammunition and is eaten by walkers while Doug escapes with everyone else outside. Later at a motel, Doug expresses regret that Carley is dead, but doesn't blame Lee claiming that this is just survivor's guilt. He still wishes Lee chose Carley instead of him. Save Carley (Deceased) If Lee chooses to save Carley over Doug, he will be pulled out of the pharmacy window and devoured by the walkers. Later, Carley will feel terrible about what happened to him but understands Lee's decision. "Episode 2: Starved for Help" If saved in Episode 1: A New Day, Doug will be seen with the survivors when Lee and his group return from hunting. Doug will be a passive member in the discussion over whether to let Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker stay. However, he seems to agree with letting them stay. While Lilly gets upset and forces Lee to decide how to divide the day's rations, Doug is making an alarm system to keep the walkers away. If Lee ask Doug if he wants some food, Doug will refuse any offers unless given the apple. When Katjaa calls out to Kenny and Lee to tell that Travis/David isn't gonna make it, she and Lee are attacked. Doug tries to help by hitting Travis/David with a plank, only knocking him over. Just a few moments after Travis/David is killed, and Ben has told that it isn't the bite that makes you turn, Doug's alarm goes off to reveal the St. John brothers approaching. Doug goes with Lee, Mark and Ben back to the dairy farm, where he takes the time to discuss with Lee the practicality of the St. John's electric fence. Upon arriving at the dairy, Brenda St. John hands over some food to Doug for the group. Doug and Ben go back to the motor inn to get the rest of the survivors. They both stay there while the rest head to the farm. Doug later gets Lee's attention using a laser pointer he found earlier. Lee tells Doug and Ben to look for a way inside the house from behind. They arrive just as Andrew and Lee are in a fight. Doug saves Lee by blinding Andrew with the laser pointer. As they leave the farm, he fixes the video camera Lee found, where it is revealed that Jolene had been spying on the group. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" Doug appears if saved in Episode 1. He tries to defend Lee and Kenny against Lilly over the RV, however Lilly tells him to leave. He feels he doesn't do enough for the group and goes to work on the fence. If asked about his position on guns, he says he is not wild about them, nor is he the best shot. When the group is rounded up by the Bandits, he escapes after Lilly kills one of them. Seeing a chance, he grabs the dead bandit's gun and shoots one of the bandits. He runs out of ammo, and runs to work on the RV. He aids Lee by warning him when and where bandits and zombies appear. After the RV leaves, Lilly accuses Ben of being a traitor, with Doug telling her to stop. He stays out of most of the argument, but gets fed up with Lilly. When the RV pulls over, he joins in on the argument. When Lilly is about to shoot Ben, Doug pulls him out of the way and Doug is killed instead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Doug has killed: *Linda (If saved in Episode 1). *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death (Episode 1) Killed By *Zombies (Determinant) Lee has to choose in Episode 1 whether to save Doug or Carley from the walkers at the drugstore. If Lee chooses to save Carley, then Doug is killed and devoured by the walkers. Death (Episode 3) Killed By *Lilly Caul (Accidental) A paranoid Lilly attempts to shoot Ben, thinking he is a traitor, but Doug saves him by pushing Ben out of the way. He is, however, killed by the bullet. *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) After the RV pulls over, Doug defends Ben. Lilly thinks Ben is a traitor, so when he is distracted, Lilly tries to shoot him, but kills Doug instead. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Doug to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Doug can die. Episode 1: A New Day DougCarleyDeath.png|Killed by walkers in the pharmacy. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *In an interview with Harrison G. Pink it was stated that the designers of the game took their friend, Doug Tabacco, and modeled the character Doug off of him. **A recurring joke within the Telltale Games staff is how they often encourage players to save Doug over Carley, as the character is based on a real IT staff member in the team. Even creating a group called "Save Doug". **Doug himself made his own Facebook page called Doug from The Walking Dead. **There is also a Facebook page dedicated to saving Doug, which can be found here. It's a fan page created to encourage people to save Doug and see how long he will be able to live. *Carley was beginning to take interest with Doug in the pharmacy. If Lee chooses to save Doug, he would say that he liked Carley and that Lee should have saved her over him. **He also talks about his interest in Carley when being outside the Pharmacy with Lee, while looking for the keys to the office. *It is revealed that Doug dislikes Lilly and Larry through his conversation with Lee, which may explain why he chooses to stay out of any group discussions involving either or both of the two. *Doug is a very good technician, fixing the recording tape and examining the St. John's electric fence. **When Doug manages to fix the camcorder, he does it without using the batteries but instead gives Clementine the spare batteries presumably for her walkie-talkie, showing that he may care a lot about the well-being of Clementine. *Doug manages to build a trip wire system with string and bells to give the group warning of oncoming walkers or people. *Doug knows Morse Code. *In Episode 2, "Starved for Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. Only 3% of players choose to feed Doug, the least out of any of the characters. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link **However, this is probably due to Doug only being saved by 26% of players. *Doug has saved the lives of two characters: Carley, and if he appears in Episode 3, Ben. *In Long Road Ahead, it is not possible to reveal Lee's past to the other survivors at the motel if Doug is saved in Episode 1. References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Deceased